Can We Talk?
by JPHBK
Summary: A short oneshot based on the new Power Rangers film. Note passing was featured prominently in the movie. In this Jason receives a note that changes everything.


Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Can We Talk?

Jason Scott eyed the football field in front of him. It was still and silent. His mind however was anything but. He couldn't help but to see flashes of himself on that field scoring touchdowns, taking and making tackles, winning and losing. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear the roar of the crowd coming from the empty bleachers next to him.

Jason glanced next to him down the row of bleachers, before he felt the breeze blow the paper he held in his hand, threatening to take it away from him. He tightened his grip and looked down at his hands to see the paper. Suddenly his mind shifted to the author of the note. He smiled as he lightly traced the words with his fingers. He furrowed his brow as he considered the text: "Can we talk? Meet me at bleachers after detention."

Note passing had become a normal pasttime in detention for all of his new friends and teammates. That especially rang true for him and Kimberly though. There would usually be a group note floating amongst the five of them, and then a note reserved only for him that she would usually start. This was the note specifically for him today. Now he sat here awaiting her arrival, very intrigued by what she wanted to talk about.

Jason glanced back at the entrance behind him to see she still had not made her appearance. He turned back to the note and let his mind start to wander. His life had been a crazy whirlwind since he had became a Power Ranger. Lately though, things had returned to a somewhat normal state. At least what Jason surmised would be his new normal. Since Rita had been defeated things had been quiet in the town. The town was quietly rebuilding and a lot of the talk about the mysterious new heroes had even begun to die down.

Jason shifted on the bleacher to get more comfortable. He glanced up at the empty field in front of him once more as his mind went back to his friends. He had wondered if the group would remain as close once things normalized out, but so far they had, in fact they were closer than ever. He had grew to be very fond of the whole team. He knew though that there was something else brewing between Kimberly and himself. He often found himself considering the idea of what was going on between them but never pursuing it beyond the thoughts.

Jason knew he was very much physically attracted to Kimberly. But he also found Trini to be a very beautiful girl too. So it wasn't just that. There was something else there. It went deeper than physical. He was attracted to more than just her appearance. Thinking about it now excited him and scared him all at once. Jason had had many girlfriends before, a couple of them even serious. So this nervousness he was feeling was not due to inexperience. It was something else entirely.

Jason suddenly saw a shadow fall on the stairs next to him and heard soft footsteps. He turned to see her making her way towards him. He found himself smiling and staring. He snapped out of it and broke his gaze to turn to look back down at the paper. Suddenly she was next to him now. He turned once again and watched as she sat down and offered him a smile.

"Hey... got your note.." He said breaking the ice.

"Yeah.. I was there when you got it.." She teased in return, relishing in his laugh.

"So... what do you wanna talk about?" He questioned as he gestured to the note in his hand. Kimberly glanced down at it and back up at him. Suddenly her expression changed to one that made her appear very deep in thought. There were several beats of silence before she finally spoke.

"Jason..." She began but paused as her courage from when she wrote the note was suddenly threatening to disappear. She glanced up and into his blue eyes and suddenly realized why the note was penned all over again. "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"Us?" He echoed her last word.

"Yeah..." She responded as she searched for the best way to broach the subject. "Am I crazy or is there something... between us?"

"Umm.." He hesitated.

"Maybe I am.." She said, breaking their eye contact to turn to the bleacher in front of her.

"No... no... you aren't crazy." He said, prompting her to return her gaze to him. "I just.. I thought maybe it was just on my end."

"Gosh.. no Jason." She stated candidly. She watched as he fought a smile. This in turn threatened to make her do the same. There was a silence between them now. Neither knew what would be the appropriate next words should be. Kim considered just kissing him, as that was the urge she was having in lieu of the missing words.

"Kim... I want to be clear on something.." He finally broke the silence.

"What?" She asked.

"What I'm feeling... it's not like anything I've felt before.." He stated. The smile she was fighting now, suddenly won the battle and formed on her face. Hearing him say that, was echoing the words she had finally settled on in her mind. She wanted him to know what she was feeling was new to her too.

"Same for me." She reacted. Now it was his turn to smile at her. He lowered his gaze briefly before returning back up to her. She found the gesture incredibly endearing. A hint of shyness coming out in the otherwise bold and confident teen. Suddenly she felt his hand come to rest on top of hers. She released it to his grip and now they were holding hands.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He confessed as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She nodded in return with a smile.

"Jason?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Are you free tonight?" She questioned. He raised his eyebrows in response.

"I might be.." He answered.

"You're not sure?" She teased.

"I'm pretty sure... never been more sure actually." He answered, his words layered with meaning.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to do something.. see a movie or.. maybe we could go swimming.. or.." She began.

"Are you asking me out?" He was teasing now.

"Yeah.. I think I am." She responded.

"Swimming sounds kind of nice." He told her with a big grin as his mind went back to their first real conversation as he came upon her swimming. She noticed his grin and decided to pry.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" She inquired.

"Just thinking about our first conversation." He answered. She nodded.

"You mean when you were spying on me?" She playfully corrected him.

"I was not spying.. I just heard your music and followed it." He answered. She let a small laugh in response and shook her head.

"You wanna hit up the same spot?" She asked.

"I'd love to." He answered. They stood up in unison. He stuffed the note into his pocket with his free hand and retrieved his backpack off the bleachers. He started to follow her but suddenly she stopped. He almost bumped into her as she turned to face him. Kim finally decided she could no longer fight the urge she had encountered before and leaned into kiss him. She detected his surprise upon contact, but also noted how quickly it faded and the kiss was reciprocated. After a few moments they broke apart.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." She confessed with a grin before turning to run up the stairs. She reached the top and turned to him. "You coming Jason?"

"Right behind you." He answered before he sprinted up the stairs behind her. He reached the top of the landing and stood next to her. She reached down to take his hand and they started to walk in step together.

"Kim?" He spoke up.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Good talk." He quipped, prompting them both to started laughing as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and they disappeared through the exit of the bleachers and into their future together.


End file.
